Dragon Dane
Summary Dragon Dane 'is the persona and avatar of the YouTube Animator Dane Powrozni and is primarily featured in the mini-series "Dragon Dane Shorts", a set of satirical animations starring Dragon Dane where he is portrayed as an idealess yet experimental YouTuber that wants it to make it big by using trends, primarily YouTube ones such as drama. In the series he is also accompanied by his own creation and friend Doppo, who will usually badger and criticize Dragon Dane's attempts while staying integral to originality and wants Dragon Dane to do the same. Interestingly, while Dragon Dane will often ignore Doppo's criticism in turn for perusing the same path even often at the expense of Doppo, he does acknowledge these criticisms and does want to support his friend, although this awareness occasionally comes with a brief loss of sanity. As of recently, Dragon Dane seems to be leaning more into Doppo's line of thinking, and while he does still at times attempt to pursue the trends, he usually isn't as careless and will sometimes actively regret these decisions. Power and Stats '''Tier: '''Lkely '''9-B ' 'Name: '''Dragon Dane '''Origin: 'Dragon Dane Shorts 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Animator, Dragon, Avatar, '''Powers and Abilities: '''Likely Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Everything seen within his animations are rendered and animated entirely by him and would cease to exist without his effort, with the animation quality being all up to his own preference and those animated by him being able to be changed on a whim), Creation (Created Doppo as an extension of himself, and could restore him even after prior to erasing Doppo's physical body), Existence Erasure, Toonforce, Body Control (Can reform his body to become animated at a lower quality, and is able to do things such as speak normally despite his improper mouth movments), Shapeshifting (Turned himself from a dragon into the Movieunleasher's logo, a more "accurate" version of himself, and Doppo as to reinvent himself), Enhanced Hearing (Is able to hear despite not having ears), Flight, Pain and/or Blood Manipulation (Via Dabbing), Presumably Regeneration (Low-Godly, Shown to reappear even after having been reduced to static alongside reality although whether or not this actually shows him reappearing or the footage is just previous footage mirrored and lost in the field of static is unclear), Immortality (Type 2, 3, and 8, his animated body is reliant on his effort to animate it and with minimal effort his animated form was replaced by his real life self) '''Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Wall Level '(Scaling to Doppo, who broke through a wall) '''Speed: '''At least '''Average Human Level Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Regular Human Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Wall Class Durability: Wall Level '''(Can take hits from Doppo, Survived a car crash, although he end up severely wounded and had to have had all of his limbs amputated) '''Stamina: '''Unknown, presumably at least Average '''Range: '''At least standard melee range, at least extended melee range to likely universal with reality warping. '''Intelligence: '''At least Average, having had years of experience with animation. '''Weaknesses: '''Will often seek trends for the sole purpose of them being trends which can lead to narcissism or ignorance. Is not much of a fighter. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:YouTube Category:Animators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creators Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Flight Users